The Silver Ring
by Ply-Mouth
Summary: An ancient silver ring came to Dagmar, a young woman from Louisiana. Hynpotized by its simple beauty, Dagmar had a strange desire to wear it. Suddenly she appear in the Tower of Isengard. (During the Two Towers) Rated T for some chapters. LegolasxOC
1. Prologue

**_Author's note: I am doing another 'girl fell into Middle Earth.' Don't ask why, I just suddenly wanted to. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and let me know if it's bad or good. This will be a legolasXOC story. Thanks for reading._**

**I Don't own anything**

**The Silver Ring**

**Chapter One**

Prologue

* * *

Late in the evening, after the sunset over the horizon in Morgan City of Alabama. A sudden gust of wind thrust against Dagmar's small home. Dagmar sat quietly in front of her television after a long hard day. Reruns of old TV shows shown on her small television. Sighing tiredly, Dagmar relaxed into the cushion of her old couch when a strange noise came from her bedroom. Snapping her head to the source, Dagmar immediately became fearful of an intruder. She tried to blame the wind when a sound of her vase crashing to the ground erupted in her ears. Dagmar jumped from her chair and walked barefoot to her kitchen. Near her sink was a small mess of construction materials on the ground due to her remodeling. A random pipe became her greatest weapon.

Barefoot gave her a silent advantage. The bedroom door was ajar that display a dark room. Furrowing her brow as she slowly opened the door. She prayed it wouldn't whine in protest and thankfully it didn't. Anticipation grew in her chest as fear built up in her stomach.

The window was wide open as a gust of wind pushed her curtain around. Her eyes scanned the dark room. Quickly her hand searched aimlessly for the light switch. Pursing her lips as, she readied herself. When the light snapped on, it revealed a black strange creature in the corner. It was ravaging through her underwear draw! Sprawled over the floor were her panties and bras along with her broken vase. Flushed with fury as the stranger turned and it yellow eyes stared her down. Appalled by it horrid face, she held the pipe like a baseball bat and she warned in a low tone. "Stand back!"

This strange creature had what looked like to be overly burnt skin with a large nose and rotten teeth. He growled at her and showed it's repulsive gums. Dagmar assumed it was some idiot dressed up… dressed up very well. He moved closer to her, "Stand back!" She warned angrily again.

The creature growled again at her and ignored the warning. Suddenly it charged her heatedly as Dagmar hesitantly held the pipe in her hand and she shook with fear. With a cry, she swung the pipe and smacked the creature in the jaw. She heard a snap in it neck as it froze in place and then fell backwards. Dagmar had her eyes closed as she heard a thud. Cautiously, she opened her eyes to find the creature on the floor. Breathing heavily as her stomach twisted with disgust. She felt as if she'll throw up. Never before had she killed someone in cold blood. _Oh gosh! Why didn't he listen to her?!_

She approached the creature and tapped her foot against his to check if he was still alive. The creature lay dead with black blood pooling in the middle of the floor. _What was this creature?_ She kneeled down as she hesitantly reached out to it neck. Cautiously she looked for a way to remove the mask but it wasn't a mask. This thing was real! Dagmar jumped back as she let out a scream. _What was this? Bigfoot?_

Her eyes scanned him as she came across a strange ring on his disfigured middle finger. It was plain silver but somehow intriguing. Her eyes bounced between his face and his hands. Fearing to touch this nasty creature, Dagmar swiftly pulled off the ring from the stubborn finger.

She eagerly scanned the ring as its simple beauty captivated her. A strange urge to wear it erupted in her chest. Completely forgetting the creature in the middle of her room. Nothing seem more important than wearing that ring. Without further hesitation, she put on the ring on her middle finger. Admiring it from afar as a smile came onto her lips.

Suddenly she disappeared from her room and into an empty void. Confused, Dagmar turned in place as she scanned her surroundings. She was in an endless place full of hazy fog. Fear grew in her chest as she looked at her ring. This all started when she put on that wrenched ring on! Quickly she tried to remove the ring but it won't budge. Trying harder, Dagmar screamed as pained filled her. The ring was stuck on her finger. "No! Get off!"

But it never moved an inch. Moaning in pain, Dagmar gave in. When all hope was lost, a strange door appeared behind her. A white light casted across her body. Dagmar turned and found this door wide open with a white light blazing at her. _Is that the light of death?_

She debated whether or not to go in. She pursed her lips nervously but suddenly the door shrunk slowly and then faster and faster. No time to think! Dagmar took the chance and jumped in before the door closed completely. The white light dissolved in front of her eyes. A strange room appeared. The room was made of dark stone with strange hard-looking furniture. Where was she? Its as if she was teleported to a medieval tower. But how was that possible? In front of her was a crystal ball on a pedestal. Captivated by it, she cautiously approached. It seemed like there were clouds within the ball and it turned like a vortex. Then the cloud dissolved to show an eye full of fire with a slant pupil. The eye looked directly at her as its pupil narrowed. She heard in her mind.

_Dagmar…_

Fear grew in her chest as she looked around to find the source of the sound. Then she looked back at the crystal ball as the eye burned into her. Her body shivered in pain as she wanted to turn away but couldn't. Suddenly her body burned as if flames licked her very skin. She resisted a scream as the voice spoke into her mind.

_Come to me, Dagmar_

_"No!"_

Then the eye was averted by sounds of food steps. Dagmar breathed with relief when the burning sensation dissipated. Once she became aware of her surroundings, she heard the footstep getting closer and closer followed by a distance raspy voice. Her throat tightened as she looked for a place to hide. Swiftly she went to the desk and hid behind it. The eye followed as it narrowed to where she hid. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she looked at her ring again. Damn thing!

This time she was able to remove it from her finger and quickly put it in her back pocket. The voice got louder as she heard someone walking into the tower room. "Victory is at hand. Soon the will be no dawn for men."

"But my lord how can you be sure?" Another voice asked. This voice was sniveling and strange in her ears.

"Wormtongue, my army will destroy them. It is almost dawn and the battle of Helm's Deep will soon be over." The first voice said in a firm tone.

Dagmar heard their feet move around the room. Dagmar lifted herself and peaked over the top of the desk as she gazed at the tall elderly stranger. He was dress in white and even his hair was completely white. She never had seen anyone whiter than him. His face was stern and hard. There was a strange look in his eye as Dagmar recognized it to be foul. The tall man stared into the crystal ball with his hand over it. His fingers moved strangely as he closed his eyes. Weird man.

Then she shifted her eyes to the called Wormtongue. That was a cruel name to give a person. He was different in many ways. Short and his shoulder drooped from bad posture. His layers of clothes were black and his hair was nasty and unwashed. His blue eyes were bulging. With much curiosity, he stared intensely at the tall white man.

Dagmar lowered herself. How will she get out of this? She had no idea where she was or better yet what that strange eye was. Swallowing hard, as she listened. Strangely, nothing came to her, not a single mumble from the white man. It was completely silent. Did they walk away? Risking another glance, she looked over the desk and there stood the white elder man. He towered over the desk as his eyes bored into her. Her body shook as she stood up abruptly. Quickly she readied herself.

"Look at what we have here. A human woman in my nest." The elder man said as he eyed her with cruel stare. Behind him was the eye of fire as it stared at her.

"How did she get in here?" Wormtongue asked out loud as he eyed her with those strange blue eyes. "My lord, she could be a spy."

"A woman spy? Hardly" He resorted back harshly with an edge in his tone. Apparently he didn't value Wormtongue's opinion.

Dagmar was too flustered with fear to be offended by his words. "Stand back, you…. You evil man. I know Thai Chi!"

A bushy white eyebrow rose on his withering face. "I don't know of any Thai Chi." Then he waved his staff and pointed directly at her. Her body no longer under her command. Dagmar's arms were forced outward painfully as she released a muffled cry. The very skin felt as if it'll rip and her broken would break. His magic lifted her from the ground as she groaned in pain. "I do, however, know magic."

"What do you plan to do with her, my lord." The other man asked as he looked a little too eagerly at her.

_She has something of value_

The voice came to her head again as she tried to ignore it. It gave her an uncomfortable headache as she tightened her eyelids. "Sauron wants her alive. She's our guest." He smiled sinisterly as his voice was diplomatic. She stared at his false smile and a chill want up her spine. That smile was scarier than that eye in the ball. "Orc!" His smile dropped as he shouted loudly that made the smaller man flinch.

Footstep stomp on the stone from a distance as an orc appeared in the doorway. It snarled as if it was natural to do so. It look similar to the one she found in her home. Not these creature! She begged mentally as the orc smiled when he saw her trapped. "Yes my lord."

Panicking now more than ever, Dagmar struggled in her invisible prison. It got tighter on her as she left out a cry. The elder man scoff and then mocked her loudly, "Strange woman for coming here. Did you believe you could defeat me! Saruman the White! "

"I did not come here to defeat you!" Dagmar spouted in pain as she tried to reason with him.

Curious, Saruman eyed the woman as he asked, "Then why did you come here?" Dagmar tired to think of an excuse as nothing came to mind. If she told them of the ring she carried what then? She might be able to get out! When she didn't answer in time enough, a jolt of lightening shocked her relentlessly. "Why? Speak woman?!"

A tear escaped from her eye as she tried to remain strong, "I don't know."

Saruman started to scoff at her and wasn't convinced of her 'innocent act.' He waved his staff toward the orc like a finshing pole. Dagmar felt the invisible prision tightened around her as she was airbourne across the room. She landed on her hip and her temple smashed to the cold stone. For a moment, everything was slow motion and her mind became dizzy. Moaning in pain, everything became clear again, "Take her to the dungeon. Keep her alive but unspoiled."

"Yes, my lord." The orc said with a willing tone. The creature came to her and pulled out it's wipe from his hip. "Get up you human scum! Get up!"

He wiped her back as she moaned to each lash. Tear burned her eyes as she felt blood soaking her ripped t-shirt. Struggling to get up as her hip tighten in pain and right leg tensed. The orc was relentless with that wipe. Crying as she stood up in with whatever dignity she had. Once she stood up, the orc stopped. Quickly, she spared a glance toward the Wormtongue who looked at her with …pity.

The orc pushed her toward the door, "Get going you female scum!"

She ran into the doorframe. Her weary body shook with pain as she tried to focus. After a long spiral set of stairs, Dagmar was thrown into prison. It seemed like a medieval dungeon. The floors were dirty with a rat running around in search for food. Dagmar groaned in pain and winced as she tried to sit on the cold hard floor. Weakness over took her as she dozed off.

She didn't know how long she was there for but it was certainly a long time. It seemed like days since she's been locked up. Every once and awhile, orcs would come and provoke her for sport. Disgusting creatures as she spit on their faces. When they had their fun, food was presented. A bowl of nasty who-knows what. The smell made her sick as she frown at it. She throw the bowl at the bars and scream loudly. Only laughter came to her ears. They found her suffering funny. Her stomach growled in hunger as her throat tightened with thirst.

Why did she come here? Why did she put that ring on? Then she remembered the ring. She pulled it out and swiftly put it back on. If it got her here then it can get her out. As she waited, she closed her eyes and imaged her old apartment. When she opened then, she was still in the dungeon. She screamed and pulled off the ring. She was about to throw the ring but stopped. Sighing, she looked at the ring and decided hang onto it and place it back into her pocket.

A light from a high window caught her attention. She pulled herself up with any strength she had. With curious eyes, she looked around her surroundings. She was close to the bottom as she struggled to see the construction was going on below. Smoke rose from the ground as she heard distance metal clashing. Sighing, she turned away and sat in the corner. Her knees were pulled up as she hugged herself and rested her throbbing head on her kneecap. She was her only comfort through this mess. It was strange, when she thought about it. How could she be brought here by a ring and be thrown into some much chaos. This only happened in movies and books. The pain in her back ached along with her hip. Sighing as she lost hope to ever escape.

Then sudden, a boulder busted through the wall of her prison and crashed into the stairs. Screaming, Dagmar covered her head as pieces of the stone flew in the air. Dust filled her prison as she coughed loudly. What on earth! Stared in disbelief, Dagmar saw a large hole in the tower that would be her escape. She rose up and prepared to leave her prison when she heard noises of groaning and grinding from outside. Cautiously, she went to the hole in the wall. Before her was outside of the tower. Out in the distance, in the vast dried courtyard, were walking trees. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped in disbelief as these trees threw large boulders at the orc's constructions. They were attacking the orcs with relentless force.

How was this possible! She wondered. Unable to move from what she was witnessing, she heard a loud and echoing voice, "Release the river!"

Swiftly, her eyes went to the further distance where a great damn was build between two cliffs. Watching with interest as trees broke down the barrier. Water came rushing through like a tidal wave and clashing into the ground. It flooded the courtyard swiftly and endangering everything in its path. The water rushed toward the tower as Dagmar realized how low her prison was. She became fearfully as she sought for higher ground. Her weary body ran up the spiral staircase. The water came rushing into the tower with harsh strength. Muscles in her legs burned and she stopped when the water deceased to rise. Breathing heavily, she clasped to the stone stair, tried and famished. Her mind circled as her vision became hazy. Suddenly, black spot appeared in her sight and fell into slumber.

* * *

To be continued

FYI: Dagmar does not know anything about Lord of the Rings. Just a friendly tip. Anyways, I hope it wasn't too boring. Stay toned for the next chapter. R&R and thanks for reading!


	2. The Company

Thank you for the reviews and followers!

I don't own anything!

**Chapter Two**

The Company

* * *

Loud voices disturbed Dagmar's deep slumber. Cringed her brow due her pounding headache, Dagmar cracked open her eyes. At first she forgot where she was at and then to her dismay, she was still in that tower. She realized that she past out on a stair step and slept in her pajamas from her home world. Her stomach completely empty and moaning painfully. She had never been starved in her life for she always had the means to get food. Here she was deprived of food. The discomfort made her roll to her side as she waited for the cramp in her stomach to dissipate. The stone step next to her pressed against her side uncomfortably. The fresh wounds on her back throbbed as she felt blood dripping down her skin.

When her stomach calmed, she stood up wearily. Her body felt like five hundred pounds rather than one fifty pounds. Glancing down the to the bottom, calm water flooded prison cell. There was no going down, so she made her way up. After what seemed like forever, she reached to the office where she was before. Saruman, who he called himself, was not here or his sniveling minion. To her surprise, there were faint voices from the balcony. Hesitantly she walked to the edge and looked over. Her fear of heights kept her close to the doorframe. Far down below were a group of horsemen and next to them was a rather large talking tree. Dagmar could not make out their appearance but judging by the tone of their voice, they had a bone to pick with Saruman. Good, she did too.

"So you came for information." She heard Saruman's voice from higher up. It echoed over the ledge when he stared down from. "I have some for you."

She came away from the balcony, gripping the doorframe as if it was her life's support. To the left of Saruman's office was another spiral staircase. Dagmar assumed it would lead to the top. Curiosity brought her to the rooftop where she peaked over the last stair. Shaking for her fear of heights but her interest kept her there. Before her, she witness, Wormtongue stabbing Saruman in the back with a small dagger. Shocked, Saruman opened his mouth in agony. Dagmar clenched her fist as she watched helplessly as Saruman's perfect white robe had blood-spilling out from his wounds. Suddenly an arrow swooshed up from below and pierced Wormtongue in the chest.

Dagmar flinched in surprise and did not expect the horsemen from below to kill him. Saruman and Wormtongue were not the best two people but to die in such a way. Dagmar looked away as she heard Wormtongue clasped to the ground. She looked back and found him wiggled on the ground in pain. Then he saw her hiding, his eyes widen before they went empty. Saruman swayed and fell off the edge.

_Death. Too much death._ She clenched her hands into a tight fist. Who were these people? What were the intentions of those below? Would they hurt her too? Her body shook uncontrollably. How would she survive this place? She wasn't bloodthirsty.

Curious, she crawled out to the ledge where Saruman fell. Peaking over the ledge as she tired not to scare herself. The wind was crispy and below her strands back. Several horse riders turned away with another man in white leading them. All but one left, the one who remained, stared up straight at her. Her heart jump to her throat in fear and she swiftly moved away from the ledge. _Oh no, someone saw me. Will they kill me too?_ Pursing her lips as she contemplated on what to do. If she left the tower, where would she go? That tree thing will probably play bowling with her.

She waited for an arrow to suddenly swoosh in and pierce her heart like Wormtongue. Every second felt like eternity. Anxiety filled her chest when she heard multiple footsteps from the staircase. Her head snapped to the stairs as she suspected one of them were rushing to the top. _No! Go away! I don't want to be here no more! _Dagmar stood up quickly as she tried to think what she could do. Her fingers clawed at her hair in frustration. _I will not die like Wormtongue or Saruman!_

From the staircase, a brunette man ran up from the side of the tower and into view. His hand hovered his the hilt of his sword for precaution. Surprise was his expression as he stepped onto the top near where Dagmar was. Dagmar jumped when she saw him nearing her. Swiftly, she backed away to the other side of the roof. Nervously her eyes jumped to the sword that was stealth on his hip. Without realizing that she continued to move back, Dagmar's foot came too close to the ledge. Hesitantly she looked over her shoulder and stared the long dropped down. Not only that, but now, all the horse riders returned and watched from below. Probably to use her for sport like those filthy orcs.

The stranger must of noticed her fear and assured her with a calm tone, "I will not harm you." He stared at her strangely as if _she_ was the odd one. Dagmar analyzed him and tried to anticipate his purpose. Disheveled brown hair reached to his shoulders and had a short beard. The clothing looked medieval, unclean and worn leather from traveling. It would seem he'd been on the road for sometime. She couldn't help notice he was indeed attractive in a rugged way. Dagmar watched like a hawk as his eyes scan her before he removed his hand from the hilt.

Not long after, another person came up from the staircase. Dagmar eyes widen in fear, for now it was two against one. This was different, very different. It surprised her to see he had pointed ears that forced her to stare at him strangely. His long golden hair was well put back and unlike the brunette man, this one seemed to maintain his good features. No smudge or dirt was on his pale face. The clothing was completely different. The top was green with leggings and brown riding boots. However it wasn't his looks that kept her staring, it was the bow in his hand. The arrows matched the one that was in Wormtongue's chest.

_They did come to kill me! _Dagmar pursed her lips as she glanced down and realized Wormtongue's dagger rested next to his foot. Anticipated filled her as her eyes hesitantly her eyes jumped to the men and back to the dagger. It was closer to her and the chances were in her favor. The elf noticed and readied his bow, "Aragorn, the dagger!"

Dagmar went for it quickly and clumsily grabbed the dragger before Aragorn could get to it. She warned, "Get back!" The dagger felt awkward in her hands and like an amateur, she held the dagger with both hands. The tip pointed at the one named Aragorn, "Don't come any closer."

Her voice sounded pitiful even in her ears. But that didn't matter now, she had a dagger … and the elf had his bow. The odds were not in her favor. Aragorn spread out his hands as a gesture of surrender. "Legolas lower you weapon." He said without turning to the elf and Legolas did so but hesitantly. However he did not put the bow away completely, he kept it readied with the arrow pointed to the ground. His eyes were carefully watching her for any sudden movements. Aragorn repeated with a calm voice as if she were a wild horse, "We bring you no harm, I assure you."

Dagmar swallowed hard for she desperately wanted to believe him but couldn't. Ever since she arrived, she had been whipped, beaten, starved and degraded for sport. Any trust she had left withered. She kept the dagger pointed as Aragon continued, "I am Aragon son of Arathorn and behind me is Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We come in peace. Legolas saw you up here and we wanted to offer our help."

Dagmar pursed her lips as she still refused to give in. Aragorn took a step forwards and Dagmar immediately commanded with a shaky voice, "D-Don't.. Don't come any closer."

Aragorn stopped and nodded his head. "We can offer you food, shelter and water. The king of Rohan has offered to you shelter."

Like she knew who was this 'King of Rohan' nor did she care. These people were strangers and worse... killers. She refused to take comfort in those types of people. If it had to be, she'll die first before taking their refuge. Shakily, she shook her head, "No…No."

Aragorn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. When Legolas spotted her, the company assumed she was a prisoner but she preferred to stay. Gandalf wished she be evacuated from the tower but this woman was stubborn and worse, terrified. The dagger pointed toward him in warning, no matter how bizarre she held her weapon. She felt safe on the other side of the weapon. He observed her carefully and found several injuries on her body. Not only that but she wore clothing that he never seen before. A strange and rather tight white short-sleeve shirt that said 'Girls Ruled' showed off her curves and a strange undergarment meant to support her breast shown through her transparent white shirt. The shirt was ripped and stained with her blood. Her leggings were weirder; they were loose and probably meant to be comfy. That was oddly un-lady like and she was barefoot with several cuts on her feet. Chestnut hair slightly passed her shoulders and wildly loose with uncontrolled waves. What was concerning was her head. There was a large gush with dried blood that came down to the side of her face.

"Aragorn, if she does not wish to come then we must leave quickly and make haste." Legolas spoke up from behind, his voice was calm but he never looked away from the woman. He was ready like a cat and prepared for any inconvenient on her part.

Aragorn countered, "We can not leave her here in the tower."

Dagmar nodded her head to agree with Legolas and she said with a strangled voice, "Oh-oh yes you can." Her voice was dry and scratch from lack of water and she then demanded, "Leave."

Aragorn said quickly with reason in his voice, "You should not be alone here. These parts are dangerous and full of orcs. You are also hurt. Would you not want to be healed?"

Dagmar furrowed her eyebrows in resentment and resorted with an accusing and harsh voice, "By murderers?"

Aragorn was taken back by her assumptions. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he shifted. Shaking his head as he asked eloquently, "Murderers? We are not murderers."

"You may not be," Concluded, her voice sounded hollow and then grew into a shrill wail. "But he is." Dagmar nodded her head to Legolas who was dumbfounded by her accusations. A single eyebrow rose on his perfect face. Before Legolas could defend himself, Dagmar continued with a contempt voice, "Look at Wormtongue. He shot him. He was not a good person but how is it _your_ right to decide who lives or dies!? How do I know you won't kill me too?"

She directed the question to Legolas who was still bewildered. He quickly composed himself with a still face and his eyes became unreadable. Aragorn defended his case. "Wormtongue stabbed Saruman. We wanted him alive but things don't always work out we want." Aragorn offered as his tone softened with reason.

Pursed her lips as she thought about what he said. Indeed Wormtongue did attack Saruman and that did surprise her. However, how can Aragorn assure for Legolas? She looked at his harden eyes and swallowed hard. Dagmar shook with fear as she thought about their offer. Desperately she wanted out from this wrenched place.

"I will not hurt you," Legolas vowed as he place his arrow back into the quiver. Dagmar searched his blue eyes for anything to confirm his promise. Eyes were the windows into the soul, someone once said but Dagmar could not think the name of that person. However, Legolas's eyes were too steady a bit softer than before.

"No one will. But if you stay here, there will be no protection for you." Aragorn urged one last time.

Sighing, Dagmar thought about their offer. Either she stayed here, starved most likely or with her luck, she'll be attacked by orcs. The other option was take her chances with these two and their company. Pursed her lips as she hesitantly lowered her weapon. Deep down she hoped this was not the wrong decision. She came away from the edge but still remained cautious. "I'm keeping the dagger."

Aragorn nodded, "Lets go back down, the others are waiting for us."

His hand gestured toward the stairs. Took one last hesitantly look between the two men, she started to walk. Legolas turned to lead the way down the staircase with Aragorn at her back. On their way down, she often looked over her shoulder to make sure there was no knife in Aragorn's hands. At least with Legolas, she could make sure he did nothing out of the ordinary. However in this world, 'out of the ordinary' probably wasn't her standards. Her mind wondered to the ring in her back pocket as she thought to why it did not take her home. Sighed as she took each step gingerly. Her legs were weak and her stomach cramped for food.

Her head began to spin wildly and stonewalls started to move before her very eyes. Breathed irregular as she placed a firm hand on the wall to prevent falling. For a moment, she thought she saw Legolas sparing a hesitantly half glance at her but quickly looked away. That was when her weak knees gave in and she fell forward. With a yelp, Legolas quickly turned and caught her by the waist before she could crash into him and then tumble down the stairs.

Dagmar winced when she felt an arm against her back. The lashes from that wrenched orc were still fresh. Her head hung low as if it weighted fifty pounds. Swallowing hard with her dried throat, Dagmar looked over and expected to find Aragon steading her instead it was Legolas. _He was fast_ She thought. There was a strange electricity feeling that came from Legolas's hand that was pressed against her stomach. Swiftly, she turned away for she no longer wanted to look at that elf. Swiftly, he helped her onto her feet and quickly let go. Aragorn gently grabbed her upper arm. Cringed in pain, her entire body ached and throbbed in different places. She heard Aragon said, "Its best you don't walk by yourself, your injuries are sapping your energy."

She nodded for she could not longer say a word. Every step she took, she got weaker and weaker. She desired sleep, food and water. In fact, she could probably eat an elephant…raw. Aragorn kept a firm yet gentle hand on her upper arm and helped guide her down. Once they reached to Saruman's office, they left from a different exit that led to a _more _stairs. Dagmar groaned inwardly and Legolas continued to lead the way when another person suddenly appeared in front of them.

He breathed heavily as if he ran a marathon and he used his axe to support himself. Dagmar furrowed to how short he was. His mass of hair was pulled back and his long beard covered majority of his face. "You two moved too fast!"

Legolas smiled and countered, "We can't help it you move too slow, Gimli."

The dwarf looked up at the elf with a stern look. For a moment, Dagmar expected a fight to unleash, however the dwarf smiled and chuckled. His heavyset eyes glanced at her for a moment and then to Aragorn, "There really was a woman. I thought Legolas was imaging a woman."

Aragorn chimed in, "There was one and we ought to get her medical attention."

Dagmar's head spinned faster and faster. An intense headache throbbed around her opened temple. Her back hurt from the whip that no doubt Aragorn noticed. Without realizing it, her body leaned forward as her mind grew hazy. Aragorn swiftly steadied her before she clashed to the floor. "We need to her out of here."

"Aye." Gimli complied as he turned to lead the way down the staircase. "What's ye lass's name." He asked out loud.

It took her a moment to realize that Gimli spoke to her. "Dagmar" She replied with a weak voice. "My name is Dagmar."

"Never heard of that name before." Gimli said quietly more to himself.

After the long spiral staircase, they finally reached to the bottom. The water was up to Dagmar's mid-stomach, considered how smaller she was compared to Aragorn or Legolas. Hissed from the muddy water that touched her open wounds on her back and earn a curious eye from Legolas. The cold water limited her as she walked slowly toward the other horsemen. She was tempted to drink the fifthly water as she stared at it a little too willingly. After be parched for so long, Dagmar no longer cared. Aragorn went to his horse and pulled out a full flask for Dagmar. She took it willingly and not caring how the company stared at her curiously.

"Strange for Saruman to keep a woman as his prisoner." The one dressed in white and sat on a large white horse said out loud to him. He gazed up at the tower thoughtfully as his eyebrows furrowed. Dagmar thought him to be a brother to Saruman or some sort. However he seemed kinder for there was no cruelty in his eyes. He looked at her and asked, "Are there any other prisoners in the Tower?"

Dagmar removed the water from her mouth as water spilled out from the corners of her lips. Quickly, she wiped her mouth and breathed heavily, "No, not that I'm aware of."

He nodded his head in comprehension as his eyes wondered away. Dagmar looked away from the man dress in white to the small figure front of him. He was oddly small with large feet. He stared back as she stared at him.

"How do we know she's not a spy." A dirty blonde man said out loud from the back of the company. His voice was deep yet sharp. A helmet covered majority of his face. His eyes stared at her like a threat, "She could be pretender."

Aragorn spoke up, "She's not, Eomer. I don't think a spy of Saruman would be easily ill-treated."

After that, Eomer said no more but he was unconvinced. He leaned back into his saddle and did not remove a cautious eye from her. Dagmar felt slightly uncomfortable under his ever-watchful gaze. Down casted her eyes from the company before she took another swig from the flask.

"What be her name." King Theodren asked suddenly as he nudged his horse forth to the young girl before him. He stared at her strange clothing and hair. Different he thought her to be.

"Dagmar my lord." Aragorn answered for Dagmar as she continued to drink and almost finished the full flask. Dagmar finished and breathed heavily, gave Aragorn an apologetic smile for drinking all his water. He smiled and said, "There's always more."

"My lady Dagmar, you are welcome in my house to have shelter in Rohan." He said diplomatically but Dagmar heard the settle kind tone behind his offer and immediately assumed him to be King Theodren that Aragorn spoke about. Dagmar smiled weakly and she accepted willingly. "Very good, give her a robe to cover herself."

Confused, Dagmar looked down and realized how revealing her shirt was. After being soaked, her bra shown through and since she was the only woman of the company, this made her suddenly uncomfortable. It must have been difficult to not look below her face. Quickly she covered herself with her arms while waiting for a robe. Aragorn wrapped the robe around her shoulders and Dagmar covered herself well before murmuring a 'thank you.'

Aragorn led her to his horse and gently helped her onto the beast. The horse riders moved out of the waters and into the near forest. Aragorn said over his shoulder, "Once we are out of Isengard, I'll clean your head."

Weakly Dagmar made no sign or reply for her eyes were slowly closing and her rested on his shoulder. Darkness overtook her and she fell sleep.

* * *

To Be continued

Thanks for reading! R&R!


	3. Rohan

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the wait, its been hectic! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Its certainty encourages me to write, ;)**

Chapter 3

Rohan

* * *

It was mid day when the company stop. The ride back to Rohan was a long journey. It made Dagmar appreciate cars even more. Her leg muscles were sore from the uncomfortable saddle. She felt sorry for Gimli who was much shorter and of course, a man. He had to ride behind Legolas and he no straps for his feet.

The sun overcast across the long and dry terrain. The air was too dry for Dagmar's taste and made it hard to breathe. She enjoyed the humidity of Louisiana. There her skin was soft and never needed lotion but here, her skin dried too quickly. The riders found a river to rest their horse. The owners cared for the horse's needs for rest, food and water. Dagmar examined their surroundings; there were very few trees with several boulders. The company took rest on the stones and ate their meals before they continued to Rohan.

Aragorn swung his leg over and slid off his horse that he called Brego. His feet landed on the dry ground and turned to Dagmar. Outreaching his arms, he grabbed Dagmar and helped her off the horse. Wincing, Dagmar hip tensed when her feet touched the ground. Pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders as she looked around. The land was never ended with no towns or such for miles. The only sounds she heard were the calm river and the wind whistling across the terrain. The world seemed empty to her. There weren't tall building, and heck, there wasn't even a convenient store. Frowned as her eyes found the company eating their meals. Then her eyes jumped to the bread in Eomer's hand and her mouth started to water. Contemplating whether or not to simply take it from him. Suddenly, her stomach growled to her embarrassment. Luckily only Aragorn heard and he pulled out his own bread from his sack. "Here, eat this. Afterwards, I'll clean your head."

The small bread in his hands teased her cramping stomach. Swiftly she snatched it from his hands and without hesitation became to feast. Aragorn was surprised by her hastiness. Aggressively, she ripped the bread with her teeth. She gave no time to chew and swiftly swallowed before taking another bite. Within seconds, the bread was almost gone. He assumed she was starved and was slightly felt guilty for not giving her food before. Dagmar felt his curious eyes on her and she flushed red. Swallowed the chuck in her mouth, she said, "I'm sorry, this was you meal."

A gentle smile came onto his lips, "Worry not. You were famished. Eat."

He turned Brego and led him to the river. She stood alone and observed where she could rest. No one here was familiar to her enough to seek out a conversation. Gandalf sat on the rock with his staff on hand. The two little ones were talking animatedly with Gandalf as he nodded and smile. Gimli's boisterous voice caught her attention as her eyes shifted further down the stream. He stood next to Legolas who watched for any potential threats. Their backs were toward her and she heard a distance conversation about the battle of Helm's Deep. Suddenly she became curious for she remembered Saruman wanted to rid the world of men. Whether it was instinct or reflex, Legolas turned his head to her, as if he suspected her staring. Swiftly she turned and flushed for being caught. Honestly, Legolas made her uncomfortable and worse, he intimidated her. The very idea that he could easily pierce her heart with the arrow made her felt on edge. He was fast and could be very dangerous. Kept a good distance would be best but she'll keep an eye out just to be sure. Coyly, she approached those that sat on boulders and sat alone on the ground. Within minutes her meal was gone and her stomach calmed but still demanded food. She was content with what she got. Suddenly she was surprise when one of the little ones came to her.

"Here, you can share my cheese." In his small hand, he broken the block of cheese in half and handed it to her. Either he was psychic or already knew she was hungry. She looked doubtfully at him as he smiled encouragingly, "Its good, I promise."

Dagmar hesitantly reached out for the block of cheese. Usually she would not accept food from others but now she'll eat almost anything. His kindness touched her. Aragon gave up his meal for her and now this little one was willing to share his portion. "Thank you."

"I'm Pippin and over there is Merry. We are from the Shire." Pippin introduced himself as he sat next to her. He bit a large chuck of cheese off the block and ate happily.

Dagmar smiled and nibbled on the corner to taste it first. Indeed as he said, this cheese was delicious! It tasted completely homemade without any preservatives or hormones. They probably wouldn't know what that was. She bit off another chuck and chewy slowly to savor the flavor. Then smiled at him and replied with an uplifted voice. "I'm Dagmar and I'm from Louisiana." She said automatically, as if it was natural.

"Louisiana?" He repeated curiously as his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I don't believe I heard of that place."

Dagmar suddenly stopped eating as her eyes widen. She needed to put tape on her mouth. Almost forgot she was transported here by that ring in her back pocket. Now since that bit of truth was out, Pippin seemed to be the curious and talkative type. Pursed her lips tightly to prevent more words from coming out of her mouth. She noticed Legolas, who stood a distance away, was directly in her eye path. He didn't completely turn to her but he glanced from the corner of his eyes but immediately looked away. _Did he hear her_? Not only that, Gandalf got curious and stared in her direction.

"Where is Louisiana?" Pippin asked curiously as he looked up at her and eat the last bit of his block.

Dagmar pursed her lips as she looked at her cheese. She didn't like to lie, especially to someone as kind as Pippin. A large chuck still remained but now she had no desire to eat anymore. Sighing, she tried to think of an excuse. "Far away."

Pippin furrowed to the lack of information but the cheese that she was no longer was eating distracted him. "Are you going to finish that?"

Dagmar looked at her cheese and giggled, "No Pippin, you can have it."

He took it willingly and tossed the large chuck into mouth. Dagmar smiled as his cheek puffed out from the amount of food in his mouth. This little one must enjoy food as she did. That was when Aragorn came with a clean cloth in his hands. He kneeled next to her as he examined her gash more closely and determined how bad it was. "Its good you didn't hit your head too hard." Aragorn mention as he began to clean her wound.

She hissed but made no comment on the pain. "I bleed easily."

Aragorn nodded his head in comprehension as he tried to be as gentle as possible. The wound was not deep by he worried that she lost too much blood. She looked as if she was sick. Gingerly, he cleaned the blood from the side of her face. Once he cleaned it well, he determined that she might need stitches but didn't have the means to do so. He said, "Once we arrive to Rohan, I'll have to stitch your wound."

She froze as she thought about stitches without painkillers. Moaned for her dislike for needles, Dagmar nodded none of the less. Aragorn noticed her frown and place an encouraging hand on her shoulder, "I'll be as gentle as possible. One of the ladies at the King's court will attend to your back."

She nodded and murmured a hushed 'thank you' to him. No doubt he didn't want to lift her shirt in front of a company of men, which she was thankful for.

They arrive to the long anticipated home of the horse lords. A large settlement on a slope of a hill with King's Théoden's stronghold at the top. The sun was slowly set in the distance, as the horizon was a blood-orange. Dagmar had never seen such a city unless it was in Europe but this, this was jaw dropping. To be honest, Dagmar never left the state of Louisiana but only traveled to close cities. She never had any reason to leave for her friends and family were in Morgan City. Now she just realized her family were probably wondering where she went. A frown was on her face as she thought about them. Her loving parents were probably haven't noticed just yet. She lived fifteen minute from them and with her busy life; she gets to chat with her mother once a week. As for her younger brother, he had a busy life being a senior at high school.

"Dagmar?" She heard someone call her name and she snapped out of her daze. Aragorn waited for her to dismount from Brego. Then she realized she was on the footsteps of King Théoden's stronghold. Gently, Aragorn helped her down and watched him take the horse to the stables. Legolas past by with his horse as well as Eomer with his. She watched them leave when Gimli approached.

"Come on Lass." Gimli insisted as he waited for her to follow.

Gimli and Dagmar entered behind the king and Gandalf. Two large doors opened widely as they past through. The doors closed along with sunlight. High windows and candles illuminated the halls. She watched the king and Gandalf walk away to discuss matters. Before her, people prepared for a feast. Barrels of ale were stacked on tables with clean mugs. The servants decorated the halls with the colors of Rohan.

The large doors from behind opened again for the rest of the company. Their heavy footsteps stomp on the floors. She looked over at them and asked, "What is the occasion?"

"The people are celebrating, well deserve victory." Eomer declared as he past by and moved though the hall. He was abrupt and swift. There was no doubt in Dagmar's mind that he believed her to be a spy.

"The battle of Helms deep." Legolas filled in the blanks as he stood next to her. She jumped slightly as she expected Aragorn to answer but instead it was Legolas. Swallowing hard as she felt uneasy and her eyes hesitantly jumped to the bow and then back to him. Legolas followed her gaze and furrowed his eyebrows, "Is something amiss?"

She swallowed hard and looked away, annoyed how fast he was, "No."

Unfazed by her lie, he suspected her issue, "I said I wouldn't harm you and I won't. If my presence bothers you, I'll keep a distance."

Sighed, she turned to him with a plain expression but refused to look directly at his eyes, "No, I just…" She began but stopped herself and Legolas waited patiently. "Nothing. You don't have to worry."

She walked away and not moments later a blonde woman approached with a curious brow. Dagmar wasn't entirely sure if she meant to come to her. This woman was about the same height as Dagmar if not shorter. Her hair was pulled back on top and reached to her hip. In fact, all the women had very long hair that made her felt an outsider. It must have be the norm for women to have such long hair like in the medieval times in her world. "Are you Dagmar?" She inquired.

"Yes."

"My uncle wishes for me to tend to you." She informed gently.

"Your uncle?"

"My uncle King Theodren. I am his niece Eowyn. Come along." Eowyn said as she gently reached for Dagmar's hand and led her away. For an odd reason, Dagmar looked over her shoulder and Legolas remained where he stood, watching carefully.

* * *

In a large room, Dagmar lay bare on a soft bed and lay on her stomach. Eowyn covered her lower body with a fur blanket but left her upper body bare. Gently she moved her hair out of the way. From a distance, Dagmar heard two other women preparing a remedy for her back and whispering amongst themselves, most likely about her. Feeling subconscious for being naked even if it's in front of women.

"Just try to relax. We need to clean your wounds and hope its not infected." Eowyn cooed with a smooth voice as she bounded Dagmar's hair to prevent it getting in the way. She turned away to receive a bowl of medicine. One of the ladies came to the front and gingerly held down Dagmar's arms as the other was on the either side of bed with bandages readied for wrapping. "This will burn."

Dagmar pursed her lips to prevent any whimpering and anticipation filled her stomach. Eowyn damped a clean cloth and gingerly as possible, she dabbed Dagmar's wounds. Dagmar hissed as her body flinched but the lady in front held her down. Eowyn watched the wound absorbed and to her dismay, the wounds indeed were infected. Hesitantly she looked up at the maid across from her with a worried expression. "Dagmar, your wounds are infected."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, my lady, I am going to have reopen you wounds."

Before Dagmar could object, Eowyn grabbed a small knife. The last thing she remembers were her screams…

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	4. The Feast

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, such a delay right? Sorry about that. Things have been a bit nutty with graduation, work and family. Phew! Anyways, thank you guys for the reviews and new followers and favorites! I write mainly to get away from my crazy life and enjoy another world. I hope you enjoy this chapter, for i sure did.

**Ice queen:** I know that last chapter was rather short, but I made this one extra long just for you!

**AriellaSerenity**: I am pretty mean to Dagmar but things will improve for her, I promise...I might that promise.

Anyways, thank you and enjoy this next chapter.

**Another note**: Some things are from the movie but I changed a few things, so don't get surprised if I don't follow precisely.

Disclaim!

**Chapter four**

**The Feast**

* * *

The grand hall was a full house, every soldier and commoner was there feasting for the victory in Helm's Deep. There was boisterous laughter, drinking and smell of mouth-watering food. It was all heard from Eowyn's chambers, who was willing to share with Dagmar. Dagmar lay on her stomach as her back calmed from yesterday's events. The remedy that Eowyn used fought against the inflammation and need to be reapplied periodically. The room was dark with only a few candles light illuminating the dim room. No one but her was there. It was strange to feel alone when in fact she was alone. She did not endure the challenges that the countrymen faced. It was not her victory to celebrate. Sighing as she rested with the warm fur blanket. A part of her did wish to attend to the feast.

Eowyn suddenly opened the door as a bright light illuminated the dim room. Noise from the hall blasted in Dagmar's ears as Eowyn swiftly closed the door. Dagmar turned to her and found Eowyn in a beautiful green dress with golden trim and long bell shaped sleeves. The dress elegantly slimmed her small waist and her train trailed behind her. Blond wavy hair pulled back into tight braid with a circlet on her head. She walked to Dagmar and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you not wish to attend?"

Dagmar heard the sweet curiosity in her voice. Eowyn was very easy to like. She was not similar to the other women who gossiped and complained, she was content and compassionate. Although, there was a lingering sadness in her eyes but Eowyn did her best to hide it. Dagmar sighed and answered softly, "I have nothing to wear. My old clothes were too damaged to ever where again."

Dagmar eyes darted to the corner where her clothes were neatly folded but there was stained blood that won't come out. Not only that but her clothes was not the _style_. It was best to avoid anything if possible. In her hand, that was tucked beneath the blanket was the ring. It was safe in her gasp and away from others.

Eowyn's voice grasped her attention, "Oh, where are those clothes from, I've never seen such… style." She inquired gently, editing her words as she stared at them for a moment, "It's considered strange for a woman to wear trousers."

"Not from here."

"I noticed that, silly." Eowyn replied with an ironic voice followed by a chuckle. She rose from the bed and went to her armoire. Several elegant dresses hung and Eowyn's finger browsed by each one. With a smile, she looked over her shoulder and said with a lighter voice, "You are welcome to wear one of mine. You are going to need clothes. Beside, I don't propose you go around with not but your skin. It will do our men no good for the battle if they have you here unclothed."

Dagmar smiled to her jest as she lifted her head to watch with curiosity. Eowyn mumbled to herself, "No not that one, red isn't your color. Ah! Here is a deep blue dress. Perfect for you skin color."

She pulled it out from the armoire and held it out for Dagmar to see. Swiftly she slung it over her arm and walked over to Dagmar.

"Are you sure?" Dagmar asked with uncertainty.

"Of course, don't be silly. Now let me help you dress. I suggest being careful with your wounds." Said warned maternally as she held out the dress and admired it, "Your about my size. This will be good. The back is a bit opened but that would be best for you. Now rise from the cot."

Dagmar blushed as she rose up naked but Eowyn didn't care much. Gently as possibly, Dagmar slipped the dress on over her shoulders as she winced whenever the fabric touched to her skin roughly. Eowyn left the dress a little loose around her back but tight enough to prevent any 'flashing' incident. Like a mother would with her daughter, Eowyn prepped all the places that need it. "There's a perfect fit."

Dagmar turned to Eowyn with a gentle smile. "You are sweet Eowyn."

She smiled widely at Dagmar as she pulled Dagmar to her vanity and forced Dagmar to sit in front of the mirror. Eowyn's fingers lightly dug through her hair until she reached to the ends, "You hair is short. I can pull it back into a bun."

Dagmar had the feeling Eowyn was enjoying this a little too much. However, Dagmar had to admit, she did too. She was after all the only daughter in her family and so was Eowyn. A daughter would be good for Eowyn if she every decided to have children. Then again, Dagmar was in some kind of medieval world and she most likely will have an arrangement marriage. That was common in Dagmar's world, at least in the medieval times. She wondered if it was the same here. After Eowyn was done, Dagmar looked at her through the mirror, "Thanks… I truly appreciate it."

Eowyn smiled warmly through the mirror, "It was my pleasure."

After she was done, Dagmar looked at her reflection. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun, not an old lady bun but with small braids on either side of her head. Two silver clips were in her hair, which surprised her. These were no doubt priceless jewelry and Eowyn was willing to share. At the top of her head was the stitched up gash and unfortunately it was discoloring and unattractive. Pursing her lips, her eyes moved around her face. She had green eyes and a straight nose. Her lips were full and bow curved. A nice and defined jaw line with a thin neck. Dagmar had always been an attractive woman who grabbed too much attention from unwanted visitors back home. She was only twenty-three. The blue dress was a good contrast with her ivory skin. "Thank you Eowyn."

She smiled, "Let us join the others."

The feast was in an up roar with singing and laughter. Dagmar had never came to any party such as this. These men had a reason to drink and be merry; it was not to simply get drunk for the heck of it or drown their sorrows. She moved through the crowd and received several glances from the men and some tired to get her attention. Quickly she past them as if she didn't hear them and searched for someone she recognized. Across the room was Gimli who spoke animatedly about Helm's Deep. With a smile she approached him and as she got closer, Gimli's voice grew louder than those around him. He glanced at her and he was obviously been drinking, "Lass! You finally joined the feast!"

He offered a full mug of ale and shoved it into her hands. Laughing at her concerned face as he boasted, "Women dwarves don't hesitate to drink!"

The men around him laughed as he continued his story about dwarvish women. Hesitating, she brought the mug to her nose and inhaled the aroma. It smelt strong, very strong. The brew was well mix as the golden mead reached to the rims of the cup and some of the foam split over into her hand. Pursing her lips as she brought the drink to her lip and hesitantly tasted it. The taste forced her to cringe as she swallowed and shook involuntary. Gimli cackled loudly at her expression, "This lass is an easier drink."

Easier my behind! That was when Aragorn approached from behind with a small smile, "You don't have to drink it."

Blushing slightly as she 'bucked' up and lifted her head defiantly, "I can drink it... Slowly."

Aragon chuckled as he grabbed her forearm. "Gandalf wishes to meet you formally." He said as he led her through the thick crowd of drunken men to where Gandalf stood.

Gandalf turned his attention to her when she neared next to Aragon. His blue eyes were penetrating but then softened with a smile, "We never truly met my dear, and these are troubling times and sometimes we forget to be polite." He said as he smiled and chuckled to himself, "I am Gandalf."

"I not always polite, so I am not offended." Dagmar began as she had a strange feeling this wasn't truly a 'social call'. She eyed him with curiosity and then introduced herself too, even though he already knew who she was, "Dagmar is my name."

"Dagmar." He said thoughtfully and nodded his head. "There is a story to how you got trapped in Saruman's tower, I'm sure."

There it was. Dagmar smiled to herself ruefully as she looked away and countered, "As I'm sure there's a story to why Saruman wanted to rid the world of men."

Gandalf neither smiled nor chucked this time. He stared at her, as if knowingly and then questionably. For a moment, Dagmar met his gaze but then turned swiftly. Her mind wondered to the ring. Before she came to the party, Dagmar left it by her clothing considering she had no pockets. Did he suspect something, Dagmar wondered. Suddenly his eyes averted across the room where Pippin and Merry started to sing on a table. He smiled and looked back at her, "Enjoy the feast, my dear, afterwards I would tell the story and your story to me."

He was not going to drop it and this made Dagmar internally cringed. Why must she explain how she got here? She was there, end of story. The ring she had was hidden in Eowyn's room with her clothes. She smiled none of the less at him, no matter how hollow it was and then nodded. Perhaps she could avoid him but she had the feeling that wouldn't work. She turned away and put a distance between them. She past through the crowd and watched Pippin and Merry finished their song and drank their ale eagerly. She chuckled when she heard them fought about who won.

Curiously she turned her head to glance over her shoulder where Gandalf was and he still had that knowingly look. Now she worries and wanted to avert her mind. She scanned the room to find someone to distract her. Her eyes moved swiftly until they landed on Legolas who was on the other side of the hall. Through the gaps of the drunken men, she could see his golden head. He talked to someone that she didn't care to know. She would have preferred Aragorn but he was talking to the king and Eowyn. Its best not to interrupt and Gimli was drinking with some men, that won't do. Her only choice at the moment was Legolas and at least now he was unarmed, she hoped.

Careful not to bump into someone and spill their drinks, Dagmar made her way to him. Closing in, Legolas must have heard her approached for he turned his head quickly. She came closer but kept a distance and she said lightheartedly, "You don't have your bow."

One corner on his lips lifted into a half-smile, "for now."

She smiled more at his joke and yet it was the truth, "Are joining the feast?"

Yes, this was small talk for sure. Nothing else came to her mind except perhaps talking about the weather. Legolas nodded slowly and said, "There much to enjoy tonight."

Suddenly an uproar of laughter along with yelling erupted in the hall. Legolas's eyes jumped from hers to behind where there were several men brawling. Like dominos, one pushed the other and continued. It would have came toward Dagmar and someone would have accidently pushed her to the ground. She turned curiously to see what's the fuzz about when Legolas pulled her by the arm and moved her out of the way swiftly. They both walk backwards a few feet and Dagmar would have fallen over her dress but Legolas kept her steady. The men fell one after the other onto the ground.

Surprised, Dagmar looked at the ground where the men were dog pilled at her feet. It even surprised her that Legolas swiftly moved her to the side within seconds of the commotion. What surprised her mostly, that same electricity feeling from before flow through he arm now. Like a shock, Dagmar swiftly removed her arm from his grasp and felt her cheeks flush. Even worse, her heart thumped harder with butterflies in her stomach. She wondered if Legolas felt it too? Every fiber hoped he couldn't hear her heart beat. If he did, he was unfazed by it but he did look at her inquisitively. Perhaps he did. She needed to get away fast!

Coming to her saving grace, Gimli walked over laughing at the men on the floor. He was swaying side to side when he finally reached them. He laid a firm hand on Legolas's arm. "Elf, stop swooning the lady." He pointed a wobbly finger at him and Dagmar blushed as her eyebrows furrowed, "I have a challenge for you."

Reluctantly, Legolas avert his eyes to the dwarf and asked, "What challenge?"

The dwarf chuckled and without an answer he dragged him to a table near the barrels of ale. Eomer stood next to the barrel as he served some drink to Gimli and Legolas. Not able to look away due to her curiosity, Dagmar watched Gimli convince Legolas into a drinking contest. A smile came onto her lips as Gimli gulped down the ale while Legolas took his time. Without realizing it, she neared them and watch them drink mug after mug. She chuckled when Gimli started to talk about dwarvan women again but with slurred words.

Then Legolas stopped drinking and looked at his hand. "I feel something, a slight tinkling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

Gimli tried to speak but his words were incoherent with no hopes of comprehension and he fell over. Dagmar laughed and turned when Eowyn came to her side. They watched two men carry Gimli away, drunk and snoring. Legolas turned for a moment, Dagmar caught his eyes but he turned fast and walked away toward Aragorn stood. She didn't know why but she felt disappointed.

"Are you hungry? Come." She gently grabbed Dagmar's hand and led her away toward a table with food. Majority of the food was gone with only a few scraps of meat. Pursing her lips as she reached for a small slice of meat. "I will return."

Eowyn moved away into the crowd as Dagmar nibbled on her meat. It tasted fresh and so, she went for more. Then she heard from behind, "Eowyn has taken a shine to you."

Dagmar turned to find the king dressed finely with his hands clasped behind his back. She suddenly felt the need to bow; it was respectful, right? In all the movies she seen, everyone must bow their heads or else. She tilted her head in a slight bow that forced the king to smile in amusement. He turned his head toward his niece, "Most of her time, she was in dark shadows and cared for an old man."

He began and Dagmar's eyes jumped to Eowyn who spoke to Aragorn and she noticed her eyes lit up when he was around. Curiosity filled her but she looked back at the king as he continued solemnly, "I had hoped by bringing you here, she might forget those dark memories. It would seem my instincts were true."

Dagmar felt slightly uncomfortable but forced herself to look at him and she said in a soft tone. "Eowyn is kind-hearted person."

He smiled and nodded his head in agreement, "Indeed she is. I would ask of you, that you stay close to her. In you, I hope she might have a confidant."

With that, he turned away and walked into the crowd. Dagmar looked at Eowyn again. Sighing, she would be a friend to Eowyn until she found her way home.

As the night went on, the party calmed. Most of the commoners made their leave and left the soldiers behind. Some soldiers were snoring from their drunken slumber as they were past out over the benches, tables and the floor. Those who remained drank slowly, enjoyed deep conversations and munched on what food that was left. Dagmar felt her eyes droop as she tried listening to an older soldier's story about being raised on a farm. Her back started to ache after several hours. Probably needed to have the remedy reapplied. The soldier's words incoherent due to his intoxication. Dagmar tried to seem interested or he'll get offended. However, the boredom got to her as she looked around her surroundings. All but Gimli, Gandalf and Legolas that she knew, where still in the hall. The little ones talked amongst themselves as they spoke loudly and ate on smoked pork. Aragorn spoke inaudible word to the king that did not reach her ears. Eowyn stood at her brother's side….

"Young lady, are you listening to me." Dagmar felt someone lightly pushed her arm and spoke with a drunken and low voice. She turned to the soldier who head was sway side to side and leaned his chest over the table. "I was…. Telling you a s-story."

"Yes, it's a lovely story." Dagmar spoke rapidly with a false uplifted voice and stood up before he had a chance to recapture her again.

Quickly she moved away from the soldier as he called for her from behind. Once she disappeared behind standing soldiers, she sighed in relief. Never trust anyone who starts a conversation with 'to make a long story short.' They would be lying! She went for the front two large doors, seeking fresh air. The large door whined in protest as the cool breeze below into the room. Swiftly she closed the door behind and inhaled the fresh air with eagerness. Up above, thin layers of clouds hide a crescent moon. The dark night sky was full of sparking stars. She smiled and felt completely small to the wide sky. Again she inhaled the country air and closed her eyes to allow her mind to wonder off. It reminded her of home with her parents. The country life was hard-working one but she enjoyed the farm animals and horseback riding. She heard horses in the nearby stall and she glanced to the side of the stronghold and found the stables.

She smiled gingerly as she made her way down the stone stairs and went to the stables. It was dark inside with several horses looking at her and some neighed at her. The deep scent of horse filled her nostrils that she was eager to inhale. To be honest, she missed living on the ranch and to have a horse as her best friend. Carefully she approached a chestnut horse that remained bold as she reached for his main. Gently she stroked his neck and then to his nose. The horse sniffed her hand for food but was left disappointed, and then he turned away. She watch the creature move with such elegancy as his firm muscle moved beneath his short hair skin. After short moment, she turned away to return to the stronghold but stopped in her tracks to find Gandalf behind her, caressing his white horse. How did she not see him before?

"Beautiful creatures, aren't they?" Gandalf asked in a tender voice as his hand caressed shadowfax's neck and an awe smile came on his lips. He was without his white staff and remained dress in his white attire. The horse nickered as he searched for a treat in Gandalf's hand. After Shadowfax chewed eagerly on the treat, Gandalf turned to her with a smile and his eye softened, "The feast was well, my dear?"

"It was good." Dagmar said as she felt the long hard talk was coming. Might as well face it. Then again it would be nice to share her _secrets_. Maybe this Gandalf might help her. He appeared to be wise and may knew more than her. He was after all, from this strange place.

Gandalf nodded knowingly at her comment as he walked toward the back of the stables. He found a large barrel, sturdy enough to hold his weight. Gently he relaxed himself onto the barrel and folded his hands on his lap. "Even in late times, there are small things to enjoy."

Dagmar furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. This Gandalf spoke strangely for she had never met anyone who spoke that particularly way. In fact, come to think of it, people from this world spoke strangely. And well, she spoke like she would at home. Short sentences and straight to the point where as Gandalf used strange phrases. What was so late? The day? Yes, the day was late but anyone could enjoy small things on a _late time._ However, Dagmar got the feeling he didn't mean the day.

Gandalf noticed her confused face and smiled in amusement, "During war."

Dagmar opened her mouth like O, finally understanding his meaning. She knew they were celebrating the Battle of Helms Deep but the war was done. "Then, it is over, right?"

Gandalf tilted his head slightly to the side, "Over? No my dear. The Battle of Helm Deep is over but the Battle for Middle-Earth will begin."

His voice lowered dramatically, striking fear into her heart. There's going to be another battle here. More blood shed and this made her terrible. Never again did she want to witness death again. Her mind wondered back to the tower where she first appeared and how she arrived here. How fortunate she was when the company came along when they did. What would have happened to her if they didn't? What would have happened if she couldn't figure out how to use the ring to get back home?

She spared a hestitante glance at Gandalf who looked away. War was coming again for these people and she felt pity for them. She could understand, there was a war in her home world too. Her heart sank when she asked in a soft and low voice, "Are you scared?"

Gandalf looked at her for a long moment before answering, "I fear for those who will not fight and allow darkness to descend. But scared to die, no, my dear."

"Darkness?"

Gandalf nodded as he stared at her questioning, "Yes, darkness. There's evil here that strives to bind all in darkness."

Dagmar frown, that didn't help much. She glanced to the ground as this place became more feign to her. What did he mean by evil? Was he referring to a bad man or actually … evil? After witnessing talking trees, elves and other strange things, it wouldn't surprise her if there were actual evil. Evil thing only existed stories in her home world. Dagmar shivered to the thought.

She approached Gandalf and sat on the barrel next to him. "Tell me why Saruman wanted to rid the world of men?"

Gandalf looked at her and the small smile came to his lips, "Curious one. I will tell you and then you tell me your story for I long for it."

Fair enough. Dagmar nodded her in agreement and made herself comfortable for she had the feeling this was going to be a long conversation. She braced herself for this tale was going to be a strange one.

"Well where to begin…"

Indeed it was a strange story. If she were at home, Dagmar would think this was some kind of joke but now she trusted what he said to be true. If she ever returned home, she'll need much therapy. Her mind tried to iron out the details in the way her mind would understand. Saruman betrayed Middle-Earth because he lost hope. How many people in her world history did the same. Too many to count. Saruman the White was his full name, was a puppet for one named Sauron. The eye…She remembered very well of that eye. It was engulfed in flames with eyelids, a slant and dark pupil. The mere thought of it made her shiver with fear. She remembered her skin burning in hot flames as he spoke in her mind. That dark voice would never leave her mind. Her body froze in fear to the thought of it. Never again did she wish not to see it. She shook her thoughts away, not wanting to think more about it.

Swallowing hard as she met Gandalf's gaze, his knowingly gaze. He was waiting patiently for her to start her story. She had considered not telling him about the ring but what alibi could she give. There was nothing she could cover the truth. Not only she was a horrible liar but she got the feeling he would not buy her false story. It was best to be share all,

"Now, my dear, it is your turn." He turned to face her more as he gave Dagmar his undivided attention.

She sighed long and hard as she rubbed her neck. How could she phrase this without sounding ridiculous? "You wouldn't believe me if I were to tell you." She began in almost a whisper as she looked at the ground.

"Is that so," His voice suddenly strict which made her flinch as her eyes jumped to his, "Why wouldn't I believe? I will choose to believe or not to believe."

She dropped her eyes again as her cheeks reddened with shame. Swallowing hard as Dagmar fidgeted with her hands, "I was transported here." She started and spared a warily glanced at his confused face, "By a silver ring."

He looked away looked, deep in thought as his bushy eyebrows furrowed greatly. It made her wonder if he chose to believe her. She shifted uncomfortable as she waited for him to speak. "A silver ring you say?" He looked at her, "Where is this ring?"

"Safe." She said after a long pause, not wanting to give it up. It was her ticket way home and she'll guard it with her life if needed be.

There was a long silence, but what shocked her that he actually believed her! She expected him to mock or at least laugh at her confession. Instead, Gandalf took it with great consideration. He moaned in thought as he eye stared non-observantly at the open barn doors. "It brought you here? From where do you come from?"

"From another place called Earth." She answered in a low voice, meeting his confused gaze. "An orc came to house with a silver ring on his hand. I took it and I wore it. Then I was in the tower where you found me."

Gandalf stared at her for a long moment. He noticed no lie in her eyes. The truth came out and it baffled him. There were many magic rings and never before he heard of a ring traveling to other worlds. This ring must have been made by unknown ring maker who manipulated a black hole that allowed its host to travel. He furrowed his eyebrows, "You chose to stay?"

Dagmar shook her head sadly, "The ring won't take me back. I don't know why." Her voice held sadness for she longed for the comfort of her home and family. What little hope she had, she kept it close to her heart, "I hoped you might know."

Gandalf shook his head, "I never heard such a thing nor did I knew this ring could take it host across worlds."

Dagmar's face fell along with her sinking heart. "Could you not find how made it?"

"If the jeweler had a name, its long since forgotten, I wager this ring was made in silence. For it purpose, I do not know whether it was for good or evil."

Dagmar lost hope as she glanced to the ground. "There is no hope for my home return, then?"

That's was when Gandalf looked at her and placed a tender hand on her shoulder. His touch forced her to glance at him as he looked at her with a soft gaze, "There is always hope." He said gently as her heart soften. He cared and that caught her by surprise. "However, I can not help you until after the battle." He said, his voice lowered slightly. She almost missed it and assumed there was an 'if'. Gandalf spoke again, "Does anyone else know?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Good. Dagmar, keep this secret. The news of this new ring must not surpass you and me." He looked at her for confirmation and his eyes hardened. If the news of this ring came out, there would be uproar. For men was all ready unease about the ring of power. This new ring can bring more heartache. Dagmar nodded to his demanded, almost eagerly. "Bring the ring to me."

Dagmar gave him an uncertain look. As if she parting with it was like losing her own limps. Her eyes widen in fear then became guarded. Gandalf noticed this and smiled assumingly at her, "If I am to help you return home, I must know this ring. I am asking from you faith for I am no theif."

Dagmar swallowed hard as she stiffened. Clenched her hands tightly as she debabted mentally. She did come this far, might as well go the whole nine yards, "Its with my things, I will bring it."

Her voice was unsure but none of the less, she complied. Gandalf nodded, "Then bring it here, my dear."

Dagmar hesitantly stood from the barrel and walked away unsure. Her mind wondered off to the ring. If the ring was loss, then she can't return home. She was not built for this kind of Medieval life. However, Gandalf asked of faith on her part. She had no choice but trust him. Pursing her lips, she went for the stronghold. Before she opened the large door, she saw in the far corner of the stone entrance, stood Legolas. He was cloaked in his green robe as he stood watch, much like he did on the open road. She stood there, staring at his posture. Why she stood there for so long, she couldn't say. Something about him, captive her, whether it was his intimating skills or his attractiveness. The string on her heart tugged to the mere sight of him. This made her unease. The feeling that erupted in her chest, Dagmar willed it away but it remained. Quickly, she turned away before he caught her staring yet again.

She went inside and hope her feeling will dissipate. With every fiber, she hated these new feeling. These were not completely feigner to her. Once upon a time, she felt for another and hoped to never feel like that again. She past into the back halls, forgetting were Eowyn's room was. Unsure, she went for the first room she saw and went inside. There were clothes and blankets on the ground for the company to sleep. Wrong room indeed. She was about to turn when her eyes caught a stone object. Before for her was the palantir amongst Gandalf's belongings.

_Danger was coming._

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	5. The Palantir

**Author's note: Sorry of the delay. Just in a warning, I'm sorry for any typos. _There are some stuff from the movie, but I changed it up, so don't be surprised if it didn't follow precisely. _**

**_Disclaim!_**

**The Palantir**

* * *

Before her was the palantir. A small seeing stone that remained dormant amongst Gandalf's belongings. Fear stuck Dagmar's heart to the very sight of it. She remembered the eye well. It haunted her mind and she remembered the flames on her very skin. That voice lingered in the back corners of her mind. However that was not truly had her skin prickled, it was the fact Pippin stood in front of it. His eyes were full of curiosity as he knelt down before it. Her heart leaped into her throat, "No, pippin don't!"

Her voice shrilled with horror as she stepped forward, but it was too late. Pippin placed his small hands on the stone and lifted it to his eye level. There was a strange smile on his mouth before he was tricked into confusion and fright. Dagmar's felt her stomach drop as anxiety grew in her chest. Suddenly in the small stone, dark clouds shifted within its circular prison and it changed into a deep orange color. Within seconds there it was, the Eye of Sauron. Dagmar stumbled backwards in fear as she collided with the wall. It all came back to her forcefully. The flames danced around the slit pupil and suddenly it narrowed on Pippin's face.

Pippin suddenly started to cry in pain as he fell to the ground. It was as if he fought some invisible foe. Dagmar's eyes widen when she realized Pippin suffered. _Not that kind hobbit, _she thought to herself. After what the eye had done to her, she refused to allow that to happen to Pippin. Determination swelled in her eyes and courage became her shield. She screamed for his name in war cry, "Pippin!"

She leaped forward, ignored the pain on her body and swiftly took the palantir from his hands. Pippin was released from the eye's grasp but laid motionless on the ground with his eyes wide open. They were empty as his chest laid silently. The stone burned the palm of Dagmar's hands as she felt her legs became weak. Blackness filled her mind as her vision became dark. Nothing but the eye was before her. It whispered menacingly in her mind.

_Come to me_

She mentally refused anything from him. The eye fumed with anger as her body became swathe in invisible flames. It burned her raw skin. Then it came to her in a vision, she knew his desire. Not only did he want the Ring of Power that a small hobbit carried but her silver ring. She foresaw him in physical form with the silver ring on his right hand. He travelled world to world. Everything was destroyed and trapped in darkness. There was nothing. Her town came to view. All those she loved where chained and whipped by orcs. Her house was destroyed, burned and was nothing but ash. Dagmar screamed in horror when the company rushed in after they heard screams.

Aragorn rushed in first, full of alarm followed by Legolas. His eyes searched the room and swiftly Aragorn rushed to Dagmar's side and took the palantir from her. Once Dagmar was released from the eye, she collapsed when Legolas supported her. He prevented Dagmar's head from collided with the stone floor. Suddenly Merry rushed in from the hall and saw Pippin laid silent on the floor. "Pippin!"

He rushed to his side when Aragorn rolled to his back and allowed the palantir to fall out of his hands. In the mist of the commotion, Gandalf appeared into the room. His eyes instantly spotted the eye of Sauron in the Palantir. Without a delay, he shrugged off his robe and tossed it on top of the seeing stone. Full of irritation, Gandalf turned toward the hobbit and scolded, "Fool of the Took!"

Fear suddenly struck in him when Pippin did not respond neither did Dagmar. He rushed first to Pippin and shoved Merry out the way as he laid a hand over his face. Gandalf whispered as he closed his eyes and within moments Pippin took a deep breath followed rapid breaths. "Gandalf?" He inquired in confusion.

Irritation never left his eyes as he gave Pippin one final harsh look before he set off to Dagmar. Legolas did not hesitate to move out of Gandalf's way. Like Pippin before, Gandalf repeated and placed a gentle hand over her face. Dagmar breathed deeply as her eyes widened dramatically and swiftly, as if fear would chase her. Dagmar shot up in alarm and almost hit Gandalf with her head. Her chest rose and fell in quick breaths.

When she realized what happened she let out a scared sob. _Send me home_ she urged to herself. Her eyes were blood shot and her body shook relentlessly. On top of that, her back ached. Once she calmed, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Curiosity brought her head to the side and saw Legolas behind her and bent down to her level. He balanced her. Strange but with him near, Dagmar was able to calm down. He once intimated her and now he was her comfort. Swiftly she looked away and looked at Gandalf who questioned Pippin. Suddenly the king and Eomer entered the room with concern.

She can hear his trembled voice as he confessed to what he saw. It only made her thought what she saw. Her family and home world…. They would be in darkness. It was only then; she truly realized how dangerous that ring was. It can teleport him to multiple worlds if he so wished it. What made her shiver was that he probably knew how to use that ring better than her. With a hard swallow, her eyes jumped to her hands. There weren't any burn marks but she could have sworn, Sauron burned her. Never again did she wish to ever experience anything like that. Her only desire was to return home for she had enough suffering to last her a lifetime.

"Dagmar, are you well?" A voice had drawn her out of her thoughts. Her eyes snapped to Aragorn who was in front of her. He was weakened from the eye but not as bad as Pippin or Dagmar. There was worry in his eyes. Dagmar throat was tight and fear kept her from uttering a word. Therefore she nodded her head shakily.

"She trembles." Legolas spoke up softly; his hands never left her shoulders for Dagmar would fall over if he left. He was careful to not touch her wounds. She trembled beneath his hands but slowly calmed with time.

Gandalf rose from Pippin after he got the information he wanted. Slowly he turned in place and met Dagmar's eyes. There was a questioning in his eye. He took several steps toward her before he stopped in front of her. "What did you see?"

Dagmar swallowed hard, and wished not to speak of it but now it wasn't the time to be fearful. Her eyes dropped to her shaken hands and surprisingly, Legolas gently squeezed her shoulders encouragingly. It helped her look up at Gandalf with confidence, "I saw…. My home, it was destroyed." She began in whisper that was full of fright. "My family in chains and everything in darkness."

Gandalf stared at her with a deep frown. Slowly he looked away gravely and left Dagmar waiting for his response. Tension grew in the room as the silence became unbearable. "What has happened?" The King inquired, his voice full of authority. Gandalf swiftly closed the door to the room where others waited. However, what he wanted to say was not for their ears. Only the hobbits, the king, Eomer, Legolas, Aragorn, Dagmar and Gandalf remained in the room.

"What I have to say does not leave this room." Gandalf began as his eyes looked at every individual person and stopped at Dagmar. Each person nodded their head in comprehension as they waited patiently. Dagmar's stomach dropped when she realized Gandalf would explain about her. "It grieves me to inform our world is not alone with this danger."

Confusion developed on everyone's expression. Once Aragorn regained his strength, he stood and inquired, "What do you speak of Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked at Aragorn and then jumped back to Dagmar, "Dagmar is no more than a guest to our world. There was another ring that was made in silence. A ring to travel to other worlds."

In the moment, all eyes were drawn to Dagmar who was uncomfortable beneath their gaze. Aragorn inquired, "Is this true, Dagmar?"

She pursed her lips and nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, I came here by a ring."

"How did you come by this ring?" Eomer questioned as her eyed her. This time, the accusing glare he once gave her had dissipated into curiosity.

"An orc wore it to my world, where I found it and I put on my hand and I transported to Saruman's tower." Dagmar confessed in a dry and low voice. She dropped her eyes to her hands and then continued, "I foresaw Sauron in my world and on his hand was the silver ring."

There was silence in the room for all were in deep thought. Their situation grew darker with each passing day and for this, Dagmar felt guilty. If only she did not put that ring on. Things would have been fine.

"Why have you not returned home?" The king suddenly asked, broke the silence that grew in the room. His eyes were on hers but there was no trace of anger or irritation.

"The ring won't take me home. I haven't figured out how to use it." Dagmar confessed in a soft and sad voice. She longed for home and the comfort of her family. Even more so, she wanted her mother's comforting voice. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

"Indeed." Gandalf spoke up softly, "Sauron will want the ring and soon, he will come for it."

Dagmar froze as all her blood drained from her face and shook with fear. Things only get worse and worse. Sauron was determined to have his heart's desire even kill her in the process. She bit her lower lip in fear as she dropped her eyes. The question that was heavy on her mind was: will she ever return home?

"Pippin too, foresaw the enemy's plans." Gandalf said with slight shift in his voice. It became slightly harder. He turned and faced him as he eyed him. Pippin looked away bashfully. "Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith."

Dagmar frown for she did not recognized that name but how everyone's expression were, she knew this was bad. Curiously she glanced over her shoulder to find Legolas was still there, with his hands on her shoulders. Not that it was uncomfortable, but Dagmar was getting too comfortable so she shrugged her shoulders. Legolas removed his hands when Dagmar started to reuse her legs. She weakly started to stand up. With a stumble Legolas and Aragorn grabbed her arms. They balanced her as she stood on her feet.

"The Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. He fears the courage and strength of men that will challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the return of the king." He urged in a low when his eyes landed on Aragorn.

Dagmar followed Gandalf's eyes to Aragorn who looked back solemnly. Curiosity brewed in her chest as she suspect he to be king. And during this time, she never once bowed or treated him with royalty courtesy. In fact, Aragorn had been upmost un-kingly. He treated her like an equal and not with his nose up high. To her dismay, she inquired directly to Aragorn, "You're are a king?"

She felt Legolas squeeze her arm gently to warn her to remain silent. But it was too late. All looked at her with inquisitiveness. Immediately she shut her mouth and bit her tongue. Gandalf immediately spoke up directly at her, "In time." Then his eyes bounced to Aragorn and then to the king, "If the beacons of Condor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!"

"Tell me." King Théoden began in a quiet tone, drawn all attention to him. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?"

Dagmar felt everyone stiffen as the tension grew more in the small room. She did not know what was the meaning behind his contempt voice but she knew there was bitterness in his tone. The king questioned, "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Aragorn urged in a straighten voice.

Gandalf snapped his head to him, "No."

Aragorn uttered swiftly with alarm, "They must be warned."

Gandalf approached Aragorn to be only several feet away from him, "They will be." He leaned forward and whispered low into his ear. Dagmar struggled to hear but only caught too little to understand what he meant. She frown as she looked to her side and suspected Legolas heard with his superior hearing.

Gandalf moved away from him when Aragorn nodded his in understanding. Suddenly Gandalf looked to Pippin who remained on the ground with Merry at his side, "I ride for Minas Tirith in the morn and I won't be going alone."

Dagmar noticed how Pippin looked away coyly again. Things moved swiftly that she did not completely comprehend. There were names that she did not know. In this moment, she felt like she did not belong and true she didn't. She was a stranger in the lands. Gandalf turned and surprised her when he looked directly at her, "Dagmar will remain here under the King's supervision."

His eyes jumped to the King who nodded his head in approval. Then swiftly back to her and approached her. Like he did to Aragorn, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Keep it safe and do not put it on until this is over."

He leaned back to stare into her eyes. Dagmar swallowed hard and nodded her to his command. With a deep sigh, Gandalf said, "Things are set in motion that can not be undone." He looked to Pippin, "Rest well, for tomorrow we have a long journey."

Suddenly Aragorn spoke up and questioned, "Does Sauron know of Frodo and the Ring?"

Gandalf turned as everyone looked to him with fear in their eyes. She remembered in the vision. Sauron desire another ring. A Ring of Power. The hobbit she did not recognized carried it. By how everyone reacted to his name, he must be someone of great importance. Gandalf spoke up, "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring."

With that, the group breathed heavily in relief. After what would be called a meeting, it was finished and everyone dispersed. The king and Eomer left the room as they spoke with each other in silence. Gandalf stood next to the hobbit as he spoke to Pippin who seemed like a guilty child. Aragorn looked at her with curiosity, "How do you feel?"

It took a moment for her to realize he spoke to her. Dagmar looked at him, "I'm better but I have a headache."

Dagmar lightly touched her forehead and rumbled her temple. Aragorn nodded in comprehension and said, "I too experienced a headache. I will speak with Gandalf. If you need help to your room Legolas will escort you."

His eyes jumped to Legolas who nodded his head. Before she could protest, Aragorn released her and left her alone with Legolas. She swallowed as she looked up at Legolas who returned the stare. It was that moment when she realized that he never let go of her arm. Not only that but it wasn't her own strength that kept her on her feet. It was his. His grasp was firm yet gentle. What confused her more, she liked it. She internal moaned to the feeling and then Legolas inquired softly, "Shall I return you to your room."

As much as she would prefer that he didn't even though she really did. Dagmar would not be able to reach to Eowyn's room without coming in contact with the stone floor. She nodded her head, not able to use her voice. When they turned, her legs gave in due to weakness. Gently Legolas used his other arm and wrapped around her waist. He was her crutch as they walked out of the room. In the hall, it was emptied. Before, there was small crowd with Eowyn amongst them. She suspected that the king ushered them back to the hall.

They rounded the corner and down the hall was Eowyn's chamber. While able to hold her up without so much of a struggle, Legolas opened the door with his hand. Gently Legolas escorted Dagmar to the small bed that Eowyn made for her and he did not release her until she was stabled on the cot.

He pulled away and backed from her. Dagmar hesitantly looked up at him as he moved to light a candle next to her cot. He looked back at her with gentle smiled and said softly, "Sleep well."

When he turned to move out of the room, Dagmar did not understand but a sudden alarm shot through her. Without a thought, she uttered, "Don't leave…please."

Legolas stopped in his tracks and looked back at her oddly. She noticed the curious brow that rose on his pale face. After the palantir and since Eowyn was not here, Dagmar did not want to be alone. The dark corners of this room moved and caused her to be fearful. Like a child was scared of the dark. The vision of her family and hometown was burned into her mind. There will be no slumber tonight for her. She swallowed and thought he would refuse. Dagmar said in a low and very soft voice, "I don't want to be alone."

Legolas noticed the tormented plead on her face and found himself not able to turn from her. With a sigh, his eyes searched for a chair. In the corner was a wooden chair. He thought it wouldn't be appropriate to sit next to her on the cot. Swiftly, he moved the chair near her cot and sat quietly.

Dagmar watched with curiosity. Swiftly she dropped her eyes and was thankful that he didn't leave. Perhaps she misunderstood him when they first met. During this time, he was kind and not a murderer, as she believed him to be. However, she was attracted to him and even worse, her heart beat faster in his presence. In that moment, she did not care. As long she wasn't alone, the dark shadows will not haunt her.

Dagmar looked at him with weary eyes and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You look weary, you should rest." Legolas suggested softly as leaned backed into the chair and found a comfortable position.

Dagmar shook her head and looked away. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw everything that the enemy planned, "I can't sleep…. what I saw…it's in my mind and I can't shake it."

Legolas nodded and inquired, "Do you wish to talk?"

Dagmar looked at him, "About what?"

He sighed as he thought deeply, "Your home, perhaps?"

Dagmar lips formed a smile. Home, she enjoyed that topic. The comfort of home was her heart's desire. She found herself talking about her home with such enthusiasm. She explained that difference between Middle Earth and her home. With deep love for her home, she talked about Louisiana. Legolas listened intently, smiled and spoke up at different points of their conversation. He inquired about the strange things that Dagmar brought up such as cars. It was difficult to explain but Legolas would nod.

After quite some time, Dagmar inquired about his home. She noticed the deepening of his voice when he spoke of Mirkwood. As he spoke, her mind wondered and imagined the beauty of it. She closed her eyes and painted the picture he described. She smiled often to his comments. Her eyes widened when she realized that Legolas was much older than she imagined. This world was stranger than she believed. The topic changed to Helm's Deep and his friendship with Gimli. She chuckled at their contest. There was no denying that he valued his friendship. She was in awe of him. While he spoke, she stared deeply at him and especially into his blue eyes that were adverted away. They were strikingly blue, unlike anything she ever seen. As she stared, her heart beat twice that drawn his attention immediately. His eyebrow rose in curiosity and she looked away coyly.

He ignored it hesitantly and continued. In time, Dagmar's eyes began to droop more and more. Before she knew it, she rested her head on the featured pillow and her eyes closed. As she listened to his voice, she drifted with no fear of dark shadows. Her soft breath caught his attention and realized she past out. Her legs hung over the edge.

He noticed she slept in her evening gown and not in proper sleep wear and her hair was still in a bun. Quietly, he rose from the chair and walked softly to her. Gently, he moved her legs onto the cot so she wouldn't wake up sore from the uncomfortable position. It would have been better if he woken her so she can dress in her nightgown but did have the heart to do so. He knew she feared to sleep after the palantir and, so he left her sleep. Gently he pulled the blanket up to her shoulder.

He contemplated on dealing with her hair but he'll have Eowyn take care of that. Already he gone over his boundaries by remained there and tucked her in bed. Despite himself, he moved a loose strand of her short hair and moved it behind her earlobe. Swiftly, he moved back and left to find Eowyn.

* * *

To be continued...

What did you think, eh?


	6. Magnets

**Author's note: Thank you for the review, follower and favorites! I am glad you have joined this legomance band wagon! This update is a filling but none of the less, I hope you enjoy this story. I apologize for a typos, I did rush through it. **

**HanableKing28: **All good things will come, you will see!

Chapter Six

**Magnets**

* * *

A bright light casted across Dagmar's sleeping face. The sun was high above Rohan and heated the horse lord's home. She moaned when her sleep was interrupted. Hesitantly she cracked open her eyelids to find a bright light from the window in front of her. Swiftly, she closed her eyes as the light burned her. She rolled over in her cot and reopened again. With a yawn, Dagmar rose from her bed and found Eowyn's bed neatly made. She must have over slept judging by how hot it was.

She glanced down and realized she was still in her evening gown but her hair was undone. Next to her she saw the chair that Legolas sat in last night. Then it came back to her. Legolas was here with her because she feared the shadows. She had no dream last night or woke up terrified. For once since she's been here, she slept through the night. _It was because… no, it couldn't have been_, Dagmar argued with herself. Legolas was not the reason she slept through the night. It couldn't be.

It surprised her that Legolas stayed with her willingly. She remembered their conversation and… she enjoyed it. Dagmar groaned at herself. He spoke of his home so fondly and he often inquired about hers. More than ever, Dagmar saw him different. He was not the murderer she thought him to be. Yes, he was dangerous for sure, if only given him a reason too and she hoped to never give him that reason. But he was kind and… surprisingly caring.

A smile formed on her lips to the thought of him. Suddenly she blinked and swiftly shook her head after she realized she daydreamed of him. This had to stop! She must not grow attached to him for soon she'll leave this world and the sooner the better! No more, she would avoid him at all cost. What was she doing? She should know better than to develop feelings for someone especially after just a few days. Her bad judgment has already came with a price? Never again did she want to experience that again.

After a long fight with herself, Dagmar was drawn from her thoughts when a maidservant walked in. Immediately, Dagmar looked up and met with a pair of soft but withered brown eyes. The maidservant was older with heavy wrinkles from being out in the sun. Her long hair was a shade of honey blond with heavy streaks of grey. Dagmar remembered her from when Eowyn cleaned her wounds and recalled her name to be Cleania.

"Feeling well, my lady?" She inquired with curiosity but not truly interested. Dagmar suspected it was her duty to ask. Cleania approached her with a dress hung over her arms. She stood several feet in front of Dagmar and saw Dagmar's eyes on the dress, "My lady wished I sew you a dress."

Dagmar blinked in surprised as her mouth dropped. Eowyn had her maidservant create a dress for her. That was truly unexpected and she was touched by Eowyn's generosity. "I…. Thank you. That was not necessary."

"Anything my lady wished is necessary." Cleania resorted mechanically as she eyed the now-wrinkled evening gown that Dagmar slept in. With a frown she placed the dress over the chair armrest and approached Dagmar. Swiftly, she pulled up Dagmar to her feet, "Lets ready you for the day, my lady."

Cleania immediately undid Dagmar's dress to her dismay. She blushed when she was not but her skin. The maidservant did not have time for her modesty. Dagmar was to be bathed and dressed. She wasted no time to have a bath drawn for her and after that, she wrapped cleaned linens around her waist for her wounds.

After Cleania helped dress her, she ushered Dagmar out of the room, not before Dagmar swiftly retrieved her silver ring. Once Dagmar was out of the room, Cleania started to clean up Eowyn's chambers. From the doorframe, Dagmar heard Cleania muttered under her breath about her stay. Dagmar frowned and shook her head. The dress she had on now was an everyday wear. The dress was white underdress with ruffles at her biceps and bell shape sleeves. A brown wool bodice wrapped around her waist and supported her breast. Despite it all she was grateful to have her own clothing. It was strange for her to be in a dress such as this but under the circumstance, she will not complain.

Dagmar found her way to the grand hall where she noticed a guilty Pippin. He sat on a chair with a small pack. Then she remembered the night before with the palantir. The very thought forced a chill down her spine. She walked to him with a gentle smile slowly appeared on her lips.

Pippin had to look twice before he realized it was Dagmar who approached him, "I did not recognized you." He said dumbfounded as he blinked at her. "You look like you are a maiden of Rohan."

His voice was soft but she noticed the weariness in his tone. His comment was unexpected and deep down she wasn't sure she liked it. She glanced down at her clothing and then, looked around the room. Other woman dressed similar to her. "Yes… I guess."

A small smile came to his lip, but it was ruefully. "It looks nice." He complimented as he bashfully glanced at his hands and then looked to the other side of the room where Gandalf spoke to the king before their departure. ""I will be leaving soon with Gandalf." He murmured as his eyes dropped to his fidgeted fingers. Swiftly he looked back up at her with sincerity in his eyes and said, "Thank you, for what you did last night."

She remembered she took the palantir from him even if it took her own life. A smile grew on her lips as she felt her heart warm up to him, "I couldn't simply stand by. It would be strange for me to say your welcome. I'm glad your ok."

Pippin smiled and nodded. Then concern suddenly filled him, "And you… are you ok?"

She nodded, "Yes, don't worry about me."

They both glanced to the side where Gandalf suddenly approached with haste. Dagmar assumed he did not look forward to their travel to Minas Tirith. He stopped before Dagmar as he wearily said, "I'm glad you are well my dear. You will be safe here." He began and smiled. He continued, "I will not see you until this is finished. Be well."

Dagmar nodded her head and she had to be honest to herself, she would miss that little hobbit. Gandalf ushered Pippin out of the door as his little feet tried to keep up with Gandalf brisk stride. Before she knew, they were gone.

* * *

She sat quietly at the end of the dining table in the hall. The day grew older as the evening started. It would be night within hours. Dinner was presented much to Gimli's liking. The king sat at the other end, at the head of the table. Aragorn and Legolas sat on either side of him and Gimli next to Aragorn as he ravaged the meal without a care. She knew he was informed of last night's events. Every once a while he looked at her with curiosity. Eowyn sat next to her and Dagmar caught her glancing unconsciously at Aragorn. Dagmar suspected Eowyn must have liked him but did Aragorn felt the same way? A sudden protectiveness grew in her chest as she wondered if Eowyn would get hurt. Aragorn was kind and not the type to play games but Dagmar knew if he hurt her… Dagmar would have no choice but to deal with him.

Her mind often wondered to Pippin and Gandalf. How far were they? She looked at Merry, who sat next to Gimli and noticed how grim he appeared. No doubt the small hobbit worried for his dear friend. She sighed. Aragorn said before that it was a three day journey to Minas Tirith and they had no idea how long it would take to light the beacons. It could be days or weeks. She groaned internally as she wondered if she could handle being here that long… especially with Legolas near by. She did what she told herself this morning; she avoided Legolas as much as possible. If she wasn't mistaken, she believed he avoided her too. She must have been a burden. Well no more, she told herself.

Cautiously, her eyes moved down the table where Legolas sat quietly with his arms crossed. He seemed interested in what ever the king and Aragorn spoke about. Suddenly to her dismay, he glanced at her. When their eyes met, Dagmar swiftly looked away as her heart clenched painfully in her chest. She felt her heart beat twice and grimace. No doubt Legolas heard that. That was when she noticed the inquisitiveness in Eowyn's eyes and Dagmar knew she saw. Dagmar shook her head as her eyes plead for her not to comment for Legolas would hear for sure. She nodded and remained quiet.

"Dagmar?" She heard her name been called. She turned to Aragorn who gave her his full attention. That was when realized the King had excused himself from the table and Aragorn stood in front of her. "Do you know how to ride?"

She blinked and responded, "Yes, I can ride. It's been a while but yes I can ride."

He nodded as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She missed the conversation before and now she did not know what riding had to do with anything. "Good, if Rohan answers, then you will come and you must know how to ride."

There was uncertainty in his voice and worry. Dagmar furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. She suspected he was worried if the king would answer. The king was bitter about Gondor not coming to the battle of Helm's deep. She bit her lower lip and wondered if they want her to fight. Truly she hoped not, she was definitely not a fighter. "If you think I can fight…"

"No." Aragorn immediately cut her off with a gentle tone. "No one wants you to fight, but Gandalf wanted you near."

She swallowed a hard lump. Gandalf wanted her near the battle? Ha! With her luck, she'll get dragged into it. Then she remembered she did defeat an orc that resided in her house. She hoped no one had noticed. She simply nodded and mustered a smile.

"Come." He uttered as he held out his hand for her to take. She was confused to what he wanted but did take his hand. He graciously helped her to her feet and let go of her hand. Eowyn also stood up with a smile; "The king has a horse for you. His former masters fell at Helm's deep."

They reached to the stabled where horses suddenly nickered to their presents. Not far behind, Eowyn followed eagerly. Aragorn led her to a large dark brown horse third down the front. Her eyes took in his beauty as a smile grew on her lips. It surprised her that the king gave her a horse. Slowly she approached the horse and allowed him to sniff her hand. He was large, tall and muscular. His mane was long and his tail whipped side to side.

"He's a beauty, is he not?" Eowyn spoke up with wonder in her voice as she watched the horse welcome Dagmar's hand. "He's named Farawyn, he will serve you well."

"Farawyn?" Dagmar repeated as the nickered softly that made Dagmar smiled. "Can I take him out?"

Aragorn nodded.

For the rest of the evening, Dagmar found solace in riding. She felt one with Farawyn and was comfortable upon the large horse. When they galloped, no fear came to her. A smile grew on her lips as the wind pushed back her loose strands. This was simply freedom. She almost forgotten how much she adored riding. Guilt filled her for not continued to ride horses. She had only one horse in her life that she would call her own. That horse died many years ago, as well as her desire to ride. However now on Farawyn, she found the desire to ride once again.

As the night sky darkened, Dagmar returned Farawyn back to the Rohan. Dirt smeared her grinning face, but she did not care. Her hair was wild and she smelt of horse. Farawyn walked slowly back to the stables. Dagmar came off the horse and gently led him into the stables by the reins. When she rounded the stable doors, her eyes found yet again Legolas.

He spoke to his restless horse in his elvish tongue that came to a pause when he noticed Dagmar approach with Farawyn. Dagmar mustered a smile and quickly tried to ignore him, by the way, was not easy. His presence filled the stables and the very air developed tension. Dagmar led Farawyn into his stall and unsaddled him. She almost forgotten how heavy saddles were.

While she gently brushed him down, her eyes often jumped to Legolas who kept his attention on his horse. She heard soft murmurs of a different language that sounded beautiful. Especially when it rolled off his tongue. Restless horse started to relax under his master's tone. The horse breathed heavily as Legolas's hand stroke his head with affection.

Once Dagmar was finished, she found herself mesmerized by his tone. She stopped mid-step and found herself not able to leave the stables. The horse completely relaxed and his drooped slowly. Dagmar eyes took in what she saw and was impressed. Slowly she approached from behind and watch how his horse relaxed more and more. Despite herself, she inquired with curiosity, "How did you do that?"

"We elves have a magic and we can speak to them." Legolas answered softly, his eyes never leaving his horse. Suddenly he grew quiet and his horse no longer paced. Gently he caressed his hand down the horse's neck.

She did not quite understand about the elvish magic nor have she heard of it. However for now, she'll accept it. His short answer told her that was the end of his sentence. Did she want more, if she was to be truthful with herself, then yes. However since she preferred to be blinded, the answer would be no. With that, Dagmar turned to leave when Legolas suddenly inquired, "Does Farawyn ride well?"

Dagmar stopped before the stable door as sudden relief filled her. Eagerly she turned and met his blue eyes. Then she looked at Farwyn who ate willingly. A smile came to her lips and answered, "Yes. Its been a long time since I've rode a horse but Farawyn made it easy to jump back."

Dagmar finished with a smile as she looked back at Legolas. He nodded in comprehension and backed away from his horse. His horse moved further into his stall and found leftover hay on the ground. Legolas approached Dagmar and asked with curiosity, "Why did you stop?"

Dagmar pursed her lips as she thought about her horse. His name was Azul because of his blue eyes. As her mind wondered to her horse, a sad smile came onto her lips. When she looked at Legolas there was slight concern in his eyes. "My horse died many years ago of old age."

"You never found another horse?" He inquired again and took another step forward.

She shook her head to imply a no followed by a shrug. "I moved away from horses…" She tried to explained, using her hands to talk. "I just stopped."

Legolas looked away and over his shoulders at his horse. Dagmar followed his gaze to his horse and wondered how many horses has he lost over his many years. There was a sadness in his eyes that was hard to notice. Legolas was very good at covering his emotions. No doubt he thought what she wanted to ask. Dagmar inquired gently, "What of you? How many horse have you been through?"

"Many…" Legolas replied swiftly and looked back at her. "I treasure them all, but must learn to accept their passing."

Dagmar dropped her eyes and pondered what he said. He learned to accept those who died before him. A feeling of pity filled her, as she wanted to comfort him. _That was strange,_ she thought. The battle that was to come will bring people many deaths. Hopefully not hers…. or his. The thought of him dead made her shutter. Slowly she looked at him with growing tenderness, "Are you afraid of the battle?"

Legolas's brow furrowed to the change of subject but answered truthfully, "It weights heavy on my heart but if I don't fight…

Dagmar suddenly cut in, much to her dismay, "You don't have to fight."

He looked at her but not the way she wanted him too. His eye harden but not with anger rather determination. "No Dagmar… I must fight."

She didn't know why she tried to protest or why she continued to speak to him. It was like magnets. The harder she tried to avoid him the more closer she gets. The more she denied any feelings for him the more her heart earns for him. _Why?_, she wondered. Why couldn't she see this was going to hurt not only her but Legolas as well.

"I don't want any of you to be hurt." Dagmar asked explained her protest.

A rueful smile grew on his lips and answered, "Worry does not become you. We will be well. Have faith in our abilities."

He noticed the worry grew on her face. Slowly she stepped forward toward her and asked, "You believe everything will be fine, if we didn't fight?" Dagmar looked up at him suddenly as if he just poured water on her head. She wasn;t that blind but none of the less, she did not wish further battle. "I don't know how things are in you world but here, darkness will descend. As you said yesterday, he will come to your world."

"Legolas, I'm sorry. I did not mean to sound so… inconsiderate" Dagmar chided in; worried that she might have offended him.

"Worry not." Legolas said nonchalant followed by a small smile. Dagmar shivered to the sudden crisp wind that flew by. Legolas noticed her body trembling and even the goosebumps on her skin. "Let us return, you are shivering."

He led her back to the stronghold. They walked in silence as Dagmar mind turned in circles to their conversation. Why couldn't she simply keep her comments to herself? Was it truly that bad for Legolas to know she cared? Fine, she cared... as a friend would. After all, the company did rescue her and offered her help. Why not care for them?

Legolas opened the large door for her as she walked in first. He was on her tail. In the middle of the hall, the company stood and talked amongst themselves. Gimli was the first to notice them, walking in, side by side. A small smile came to his unseeing lips as a glint grew in his eyes. Legolas noticed and rose an eyebrow to his mischievous little friend.

Dagmar noticed Eowyn spoke to Aragorn but was drawn from that conversation to approach Dagmar. She knew why. Eowyn was curious about her and Legolas. Well disappointment was coming for her. There was no Legolas and her. Eowyn swiftly grabbed her hands and quietly led Dagmar to her chambers.

Dagmar internally groaned when they arrived in the cleaned chambers. Eowyn swiftly closed the door and turned to Dagmar, "Mind explaining what's between you and Legolas."

"There's nothing. We are simply friends." Dagmar said with a neutral voice and crossed her arms.

"Friends?" She eyed her suspiciously, "No, I don't believe that."

Dagmar sighed and turned away from her. She walked to the corner where the chair that Legolas sat in the night before. A smile suddenly grew but she quickly willed it away. "I don't know what you want me to say, Eowyn. We are just friends."

Eowyn frowned and resorted, "Fine, keep your secrets."

Dagmar noticed the look on her face. It hurt her to see that. Swiftly, Dagmar came to Eowyn and gently place her hands on her arms, "Eowyn, please don't be upset."

Eowyn frown melted to Dagmar's plead. "I'm not."

Dagmar sighed with relief and turned away from Eowyn again. Unexpectedly, Dagmar found a sword in the corner of the room, nearby her bed. Her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as she moved closer to it. Carefully, her hands snatched the hilt and draw it out from it resting place. Swiftly, Dagmar looked at Eowyn with interest. "Why do you have a sword here?'

Eowyn approached her swiftly and grabbed the sword from her hand, "Women in these lands learned many years ago, those without swords and still die upon them."

Dagmar thought hard on Eowyn said. That was true but that didn't truly answer her question. Did Eowyn know how to use a sword? Does she want to? Dagmar hoped that she wouldn't. Truly, Dagmar grew to care for Eowyn and hoped nothing will happen to her.

* * *

To be continued...

**Questions for my fellow readers: Alright... Do you guys like Legolas and Dagmar's chemistry? I hope I'm not moving to fast with them.**


End file.
